


Ichabod is No Fool

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie’s practical joke on Ichabod doesn’t go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod is No Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as part of a gift exchange.

It was Ichabod’s first April Fools’ Day in the 21st century — the practice of playing harmless pranks on people having gained popularity in the 19th century — so it was only fitting, Abbie decided, smiling inwardly, that she introduce him to the joys of pranking by playing a practical joke on him. But first she had to come up with the perfect prank.

Scratching her head in contemplation, inspiration soon struck: she would tell him she’d reconsidered turning down Quantico in favour of sticking around Sleepy Hollow to battle literal hell with him.

Fighting down a twinge of guilt at the trick she was about to play on Crane — he’d thrown a hissy fit the first time she mentioned leaving town, ( _and_ they’d only known each other mere hours!) — Abbie gathered up her belongings, and made her way over to the old armoury where she and Ichabod had set up base.

***

For a few moments, she hovered outside the door, taking deep gulps of air as she gathered her courage.

Arranging her features into a neutral expression, she pushed open the door to be greeted with the sight of her partner bent over a crumbling tome; stray wisps of his scraggy hair brushing the pages in a gentle caress.

“Crane!” she called out, trying to get his attention.

“Lieutenant,” the Revolutionary War soldier replied, straightening.

Immediately, his pale blue eyes locked on her, making her feel as if she was under examination.

Abbie tried not to squirm.

“Are you all right?”

Abbie coughed, suddenly regretting what she was about to do. “I have some news.”

“What is it?” he asked softly, instantly on his feet; hands linked behind his back to prevent his fingers from twitching and giving away his agitation.

“I-I…” she stuttered, stumbling over her words. _Why was this so difficult to say?_ She’d had no problem getting her story straight when she concocted it in her head.

With his eyes trained to her every move, Abbie knew with a sinking feeling why that was: she couldn’t lie to him. Even worse, she couldn’t bear to crush her partner, not when he looked at her the way he was looking at her now: with more concern than she’d ever been shown throughout her entire life.

Ichabod gulped nervously, his fingers flailing like the legs of an upturned beetle; patiently awaiting whatever news she had to deliver that would surely come as a crushing blow.

“I, uh… I just wanted to say that I’m glad that out of everyone in the world I got you for a partner,” she finished weakly.

“And I you, Lieutenant.”

Ichabod’s bright smile was all the answer she needed that it was the right thing to do. It warmed her inside out, causing her belly to flip.

Returning his smile with a bright one of her own, Abbie realised in that moment that fighting demons might not be the only thing she’d have to battle for the next seven years.


End file.
